


Malade

by Ever_Rayne98



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Rayne98/pseuds/Ever_Rayne98
Summary: Adrien gets sick after he fight yet another akuma.he ends up akumatised as his father is not exactly there for him.will ladybug be able to free the akuma and chat on her own?(there is an identity reveal in it btw!!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction that I posted up so I really hope you guys end up enjoying it.  
> I will try my best to post more up as soon as possible.  
> :3

Marinettes POV:

 

“Marinette! You’re going to be late for school!” Tikki judged Marinette’s cheek.

Marinette’s eyes opened widely as she sat up quickly. She looked at the alarm clock; the time is 8:45am.

“I’m GOING TO BE LATE!!” Marinette leaped out of bed and started to get herself ready.

Marinette rushed herself to get ready. Tiki hid in Marinette’s bag before Marinette left her room.

“BYE MUM! BYE DAD!” Marinette called out as she walked out of the bakery, which is also her home.

She bolted towards the school until she heard a crowed scream from a few blocks away. She hid in an ally-way and transformed.

She swung her yo-yo and swung through the street until she saw an akuma.

I stayed out of sight on top of a building.

It looked sort of like an opera singer, except she had skin as blue as a smurf. 

I saw that as she was singing, other people from the street got affected by the notes that went towards them. 

Those who got affected started to gather around the akuma… she sounds like an opera singer too.

“Hello, my lady. ” Chat noir said as he landed next to me and wrapped his arm around me.

I smile and grab his hand and lifted it off me.

“hey, you notice how her microphone glows every time she sings into it?” I asked.

Chat smiled. “yeah”.

“that’s where her akuma has to be” ladybug said with enthusiasm.

“okay lets go” chat said.

We both landed in front of the akuma.

“hey, mind if we tune in?” Chat smiled.

I groaned at his poor humour.

“LAAAAADYBUUUUUUUG AND CHAAAAAT NOOOOOIR!” The Akuma sang.

We dodged the notes that flew straight towards us.

“I AM PERTE D’OPERAAAAAAAA AND YOU WILL GIVE ME YOUR MIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRACUUULOUUUUUUUUS” perte d’opera sang louder.

Again, chat noir and I had to dodge the notes that flew towards us.

“I purr-sonally Purr-fur not too” Chat said.

I looked at him with a mixture of surprise, disappointment and muse.

“I SHAAAAALL TAAAAAKE THEEEEEEM OFFFFFF YOOOOOOOOU” she sang. “AFFFFTERRRR THEEEEEEEEEM!”. 

Then all the people who were affected started to run after us. 

“you take the affected ones, I will go after perte D’opera” I ordered.

“you know my lady, I sure would love an opera-tunity to take on the big boss. It’s never good to leave it to the ladies all the time” Chat said.

“seriously?!?! Chat just take on the others!” I looked back at perte d’opera.

Time to use my lucky charm.

Once I summoned my lucky charm I end up getting…. A water bottle?

What…. I look around to see how I can use it.

Then I heard chat yell from behind me then a splash.

I turn around and I see him in the lake.

“chat!” I run after him, losing sight of the akuma.

I help chat noir out of the water.

I can feel him shiver a little. 

“are you okay?” I asked him.

“y-yeah, let’s just finish this” Chat smiled.

We both arrive back to where the akuma is and.

Okay we just need to…. I look around and see a weird looking soundboard…

“there, we need to pour water over the soundboard. She can’t sing into the microphone if the sound board is busted” I said with a smirk.

“shall I distract them for you bugaboo?” chat asked.

“yes please” I wink at him.

I worked my way through to get to the soundboard.

“STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!” perte d’opera sang with panic.

“LADYBUG NO!” chat yelled out.

I turn around and see the musical notes going straight for me.

I tipped the water out onto the soundboard then all notes flying towards me vanished.

“chat noir, get it” I called out.

Chat noir snatched the microphone out of perte d’opera hand and threw it over to me. I caught it and smashed the microphone in half.

The akuma flew out.

“it’s time to de-evilize” I said as I spun my yo-yo.

I threw my yo-yo out and caught the akuma. 

“bye bye, little butterfly” I said as I released it.

“MIRACULOUS LADYBUG” I yelled out as I threw my lucky charm into the sky.

“pound it!” Chat Noir and I fist-bumped.

Then our miraculous started beeping.

“we better go” chat said.

“are you going to be okay?” I asked.

“of course, my lady” Chat smirked are ran off.

 

 

Chat Noirs POV

 

I ran away from ladybug before I de-transformed back into my civilian form.

I hid in an alley-way before I de-transformed.

Only then did I realise that it started to get chilly. 

My clothes are still wet from when I fell into the river.

I looked at the time.

I can’t go back home to get changed. I only had 5 minutes before I was late. I am going to be late anyway. 

I finally walked into class.

Everyone looks at me from head to toe with confusion.

“sorry I am late Ms Bustier, I got caught up with the photoshoot this morning” I lied.

“that’s okay, why are your clothes wet?” Ms Bustier asked.

“I-someone got water all over me” I lied again.

“alright, did you want to go-“she starts but I cut in.

“no, it’s okay” I smile and went over to take a seat next to Nino.

“why are you too always late?” Alya leaned over and asked.

“Marinette was late too?” I looked at Marinette with confusion.

“yes…. I-I slept in” Marinette spoke out.

I noticed that she has gotten really red in the face again. 

I wonder why she gets like that around me? 

I give her a little smile before I turn around to face the front of the room.

Then I let out a sneeze.

Maybe I should have gone home and got changed.

I just hope that I don’t end up too sick.


	2. Malade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so here is another chapter of Malade.  
> I hope that I will be able to post more chapters up soon :)  
> lets just hope assignments don't get in the way too much haha

**Marinette's POV:**

The bell rang, it is now time to go home.

throughout the whole day I kept noticing how Adrien was sneezing more and more.

if only I had a bigger jacket for him.

I don't understand why he just didn't go back home to get changed.

I packed my things in my bag.

"hey girl, you should totally invite Adrien to your home and give him one of your spare jackets" Alya whispered into my ear.

I looked and her and she showed me a smirk.

I feel myself go bright red on the face.

"Whaaaaat? I can't even ask him to the movies" Marinette said.

Alya sighed then turned to Adrien and Nino who was still packing their books away.

"Hey Adrien, Marinette wants to ask you something" Alya gave an innocent smile.

I gave out a little shriek.

"Hey Marinette, what's up?" Adrien asked with a smile.

"I-Uh-I was w-wondering I-I-if you wanted to go up.... No t-TO my house and I can g-g-give you a warm Jacket-and maybe you can get a sweet- or pastry -I mean that's if you want to" I give a little embarrassed laugh.

I look at Alya who is slowly shaking her head and Nino who is beside her now scratched the back of his head.

gosh he is going to say no.

I always mess everything up.

"sure, thanks Marinette" Adrien smile grew a little wider.

He actually said yes!?

"Ah that's great, s-s-should we head off?" I asked.

"okay, lets go" Adrien said.

we then departed ways with Alya and Nino.

I turn around to look at them and I see Alya jumping in the air mouthing "YES!!!" while Nino covered his mouth to avoid laughter.

I smiled and shook my head.

 

**Adrien's POV:**

It's amazing that Marinette offered but I wonder why she was so nervous in asking me about it?

I mean, I know I am an easy going guy.

maybe she just still feels awkward after bubble gum incident from my first day of attending school.

that is when she started getting more nervous around me I am pretty sure.

perhaps I should talk to her about it.

hopefully it should help her out a bit.

Marinette and I finally arrive at her house.

"Hey Mum, Hey Dad. I brought Adrien with me" Marinette said to them at the door.

"did you want me to bring some cookies up to your room?" Mrs Dupain Cheng asked her.

"yes please" Marinette hugs her Mum and Dad before we head to her room.

I sit on her bed while she rummages through her wardrobe.

okay, this might actually be the perfect time to ask Marinette.

"Hey Marinette, can I ask you something?" I asked.

Marinette bumped her head on the corner of the wardrobe.

I squinted and ducked my head slightly.

"ouch!" Marinette rubs her head.

"are you okay?" I asked her.

"AHH- yeah i'm fine- I mean i'm great" she laughs with embarrassment. "so w-what did you want to ask?"

"I just wanted to ask you if I make you uncomfortable in any way?" I asked.

I think that might be the best way to ask her.

"no, of c-c-course not. I mean, you-re a-amazing I MEAN you're FIIIINE. I mean you're amazing too" Marinette gave an awkward smile.

"phew, that's good then" I said.

maybe it's something else then. maybe I should ask Alya about it tomorrow.

the door opened, there we saw Mrs Dupain Cheng with a plate full of cookies.

Marinette grabbed the plate.

"thanks Mom" She smiled.

Mrs Dupain Cheng closed the door while Marinette placed the cookies on her desk.

I grabbed a cookie and took a bite.

"this is really good!" I said as I was admiring the taste of the cookie goodness.

Marinette let out a little giggle before she went back to looking for a jacket for me in her wardrobe.

She grabbed a jacket out and handed it over to me. it was a back jacket with vertical green stripes on the left hand and the zipper is silver.

it sorta reminds me a bit of Chat noir.

it's a really cool design.

"did you design this yourself?" I asked her.

she nodded with a blush.

"this design is awesome" I said with enthusiasm.

"yeah, I got the idea off chat noir's outfit" she said.

"I can really see you going a long way in the fashion industry" I said.

"T-Thanks so much" Marinette said.

I notice her going slightly red.

she really is cute.

then I hear a message tone coming from my phone.

"oh... Nathalie is waiting at the front of your house" I said with a hint of disappointment.

I really wish I didn't have to leave.

"oh, uh that's okay- w-we can always hang out a-another time" Marinette stuttered a little, but she still showed signs of happiness.

"that sounds great" I said with a smile.

Marinette walked me out the door.

"thanks for this, I will return the jacket to you" I vowed.

"N-No need to. you can keep it" Marinette said with a smile.

"are you sure?" I questioned. I mean this design is too good to just take.

"yeah" she nodded.

"thanks" I gave her a hug.

I mean it's the least I can do for her.

I broke the hug.

"have a great night" I said.

"I-I uh will, I mean y-you too!" she said.

I noticed how she got intensely red.

I smile and got into Nathalie's car.

 


End file.
